


Свободная касса

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Серые будни, надоевший график жизни, работа, которая опостылела, — все это меняется, когда одним из посетителей Ривая становится Эрен, словно пришедший из прошлой жизни





	Свободная касса

Жизнь протекала в неспешном и давно заржавевшем русле серых тонов. График «дом — работа — магазин — дом» опостылел. Год назад Ривая сократили, и он распрощался с жизнью офисного планктона. Деньги нужно было зарабатывать, поэтому ничего не оставалось, как устроиться по первому же объявлению. Им оказалась забегаловка быстропита. После обучающих курсов Риваю выдали красную рубашку, черные штаны, оранжевый передник и дурацкую шапочку с зеленым козырьком.

Если и раньше настроение было не очень, то с тех пор, как его поставили на кассу, оно испортилось окончательно. Ривай ненавидел людей, но по регламенту полагалось приветливо улыбаться. И уже к третьему посетителю лицо Ривая становилось хмурым и недовольным. Он не собирался выдавливать из себя улыбку и заискивать перед каждым встречным.

Менеджер делал выговоры, штрафовал, снимал премию, но на Ривая подобные методы совершенно не действовали. Его бы и рады были уволить, но людей не хватало, поэтому в какой-то момент менеджер махнул на него рукой, повесил за спиной табличку «Недружелюбный кассир» и ушел. Видимо, решил, что если люди и получат утреннюю порцию нелицеприятных отзывов о себе, то их об этом честно предупредили.

Самое удивительное, к Риваю очередь все равно выстраивалась. Причем некоторые люди стали приверженцами именно его кассы, несмотря на наличие других свободных касс. И это бесило.

Ну правда, какого хрена каждому придурку хотелось видеть именно его лицо? Да еще и без любезности, которую так источали остальные кассиры по правилам, вдолбленным в головы на курсах?

Однако вскоре он и с этим свыкся.

Ривай зевал за кассой и ждал утренних посетителей. Некоторые дамочки забегали за кофе, — непременно без сахара, — и обворожительно улыбались. Они считали обязательным ритуалом подмигнуть ему, такому неулыбчивому и невыспавшемуся, и дать пару советов по уходу за собой. И обязательно хватали за руку, когда он протягивал сдачу, и облизывали губы. Ривай никак не реагировал, дамочки не сдавались. Если бы он работал обычным официантом, то его бы точно закидали салфетками с номерами телефонов.

Днем за кассами было не протолкнуться из-за наплыва посетителей. Время школьников, потом студенты, женщины с детьми после детского сада, и так далее. Не нужно на часы смотреть — можно сверять по толпе у кассы.

— Свободная касса, чтоб вас всех, — прошипел громко Ривай, выкидывая в мусорку очередную записку. Некоторые матери приводили своих детишек на обед, только чтобы пофлиртовать с ним. И совали с деньгами бумажки с телефонами. Иногда и вовсе писали сразу на купюрах.

Когда он выпрямился и посмотрел на толпу студентов, то невольно уставился на одного из них. Высокий и длинноволосый, с небрежно собранным хвостиком на затылке, тот болтал со своими приятелями. И улыбался слишком знакомо. Сердце сжалось, горло перехватило невидимой рукой, словно перед Риваем появился призрак. Чертовски реальный призрак во плоти.

— Эрен?

Парень замолчал на полуслове, посмотрел на него удивленно, моргнул:

— Мы с вами знакомы?

Ривай помотал головой. Нет, конечно же, нет. Даже если перед ним и был Эрен, с которым они победили титанов, сейчас это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Ривай предпочитал не думать о том, что происходило в прошлом. И уж тем более не смешивать его с настоящим.

— Извините, обознался.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Эрен так, как улыбался Риваю раньше, стоило его похвалить за отличную уборку. — Я повторю заказ.

Ривай кивнул и начал нажимать на кнопки, дублируя все то, что говорил Эрен.

Это определенно был он.

Вот только какое у него сейчас имя? У Ривая в паспорте значились новые данные, но при смене паспорта во второй раз он решил вернуть себе имя и поставил его вторым. С ним он чувствовал себя увереннее. Конечно, оно нафиг никому не сдалось, и все продолжали его звать по первому.

— Вот, проверяйте, — сказал Ривай, собрав Эрену на поднос заказ.

— А я думал, ты только ругаешься постоянно, — влезший перед кассой парень ухмыльнулся Риваю и по-собственнически закинул Эрену на плечо руку. Взглянув на поднос, цапнул полоску картошки и, положив в рот, пожевал.

Ривай скривился.

— Он довольно культурный, — сказал Эрен и хлопнул по рукам друга, потянувшегося снова за картошкой, — в отличие от тебя.

— Мне он никогда и слова доброго не сказал, — продолжал жевать тот.

— Может потому, что ты ведешь себя, как свинья? — заметил Ривай.

— Эй, вот обзываться…

Ривай привычным жестом указал на табличку за спиной.

— Твою мать, тебя когда-нибудь уволят и я приду на это посмотреть.

— С удовольствием продам вип-билет в первый ряд, — спокойно сказал Ривай и назвал сумму к оплате.

— Бери поднос, — Эрен двинул локтем своего дружка, достал потрепанный кошелек с растянутой молнией и принялся отсчитывать нужную сумму.

Когда они ушли, Ривай долго смотрел им вслед.

Он же мог ошибиться, верно?

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Эрен приходил с друзьями раз в неделю по разным дням. Редко, когда два. И совсем уж счастьем было увидеть его одного. Возможно, он приходил чаще, но Ривай этого не знал.

В праздничные дни он часто подменял работников ночных смен. Все пользовались этим, чтобы поскорее сбежать в гости к своим родным. Риваю было плевать. Он дожидался двух часов ночи, когда наплыв молодежи спадал, и тогда спокойно садился и читал книжку, следя одним глазом за залом. В тепле, всегда можно было перехватить что-нибудь на кухне и провести ночь с пользой, а вернее — в тишине и спокойствии. Ривай даже выключал плей-лист менеджера, который надоедал настолько, что от него тошнило.

Это случилось в середине ноября. Ривай стоял за кассой, когда впервые увидел завалившегося среди ночи Эрена в синей куртке, отороченной белым мехом на капюшоне и рукавах. Тот скинул рюкзак на одно из пустующих мест, выложил конспекты, подошел к Риваю и сделал заказ.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Эрен, когда Ривай не поторопился даже открыть меню заказа. — Компьютер завис?

— Нет, — Ривай мотнул головой и поинтересовался: — Что вы здесь делаете так поздно?

— Быстрый перекус перед сном.

Ривай хмуро глянул на конспекты и видавший лучшие времена рюкзак. Не очень-то это походило на быстрый перекус, да еще в три часа ночи.

— Вас это не должно интересовать, — сказал Эрен, огрызаясь. — Вы будете принимать заказ или мне обратиться к другому кассиру?

— Валяйте. Всего хорошего.

Эрен развернулся и остановился. Решимость пропала — Ривай стоял за рядом касс один-одинешенек. Поэтому Эрен сцепил зубы и развернулся опять к нему.

— Доброй ночи, что будете заказывать? — спросил Ривай, видя, как Эрен чуть ли не скрипит зубами от злости.

— То же, что и в прошлый раз.

— Три чизбургера, две большие картошки, коробку королевских креветок в кляре, сырный соус, пять бигмаков и один пирожок с клубникой. Все правильно?

— Нет! Это я заказывал, когда был с друзьями!

— Но вы же сами сказали, что будете то же, что и в прошлый раз.

— Да, но не в тот прошлый раз, а… Вы поняли!

Ривай пожал плечами:

— Так что мне пробивать?

— Мне только латте в большом стакане! — вспылил Эрен.

— Пирожок? Чизбургер? Гамбургер? Салат?

— Зачем? — не понял Эрен.

Ривай оторвался от экрана и хмуро сказал:

— Кто-то говорил про быстроперекус перед сном, а вовсе не про «наглотаться кофе».

— А пицца есть?  
Ривай покачал головой.  
— Тогда три горячих пирожка с вишней. — Эрен порылся в кошельке, вздохнул и исправился: — Лучше один.

И вывалил всю мелочь, которую пришлось ловить по столу. Ривай терпеливо собрал все монеты, отсчитал сдачу, пробил чек и пошел собирать заказ.

Эрен забрал поднос и вернулся за столик.

Там он провел четыре часа, изредка отлучаясь в туалет. К Риваю он подошел еще дважды, но попросил питьевую воду. Перед этим уточнил, бесплатно ли.

На кофе или на что-то более съестное у Эрена денег не хватало. Даже на половинку гамбургера.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Через неделю все снова повторилось. Эрен завалился еще раньше — в одиннадцать часов, и Ривай его не сразу заметил. Эрен принципиально не хотел делать у него заказ, поэтому сидел за своими конспектами, иногда общался по телефону и бросал долгие взгляды в окно, за которым повалил снег.

Урчание его желудка Ривай услышал даже со своего места. Эрен накрыл живот рукой, пробормотал что-то себе под нос и принялся дальше листать толстенную книгу.

Урчал живот Эрена все громче и громче. Ривай поднялся, сделал пару чизбургеров, добавив двойную порцию сыра и убрав гадкое мясо, полил кетчупом и положил на тарелку. 

— У тебя уже обед? — спросил кто-то из персонала.

— Да.

— Ты же редко ешь это «резиновое дерьмо».

— Решил вспомнить, какого хрена я его так ненавижу, — ответил Ривай.

Затем взял самый большой стаканчик, сделал латте, добавил пирожок с консервированными яблоками и пошел в зал. Остановился рядом с Эреном и поставил поднос прямо на его учебники и конспекты.

— Ты раздражаешь, — сказал Ривай на удивленный взгляд Эрена, развернулся и пошел обратно к кассе.

Когда он обернулся, Эрена как ветром сдуло. Поднос с едой продолжал стоять там, где Ривай его оставил — на тех же книгах и конспектах.

Плевать.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Свободная касса, чтоб вас всех собаки перегрызли.

— Мне три маленькие колы, три чизбургера и большую, сладкую, хрустящую картошечку.

— Сладкой картошечки нет, есть только обычная картошка. Будете брать?

— Я про нее и говорила.

— Значит, вам надо к врачу сходить и проверить зрение. «Картошечки» у нас нет, есть «картошка».

— Это одно и то же.

— Сладенькая картошечка закончилась.

Дамочка рассчиталась, получила свой заказ и ушла, ругаясь на плохое обслуживание.

— Мне два капучино средних, мороженое и кусок чизкейка.

И когда уже все разойдутся? Сегодня людей было гораздо больше обычного, несмотря на поздний вечер.

— Две колы большие и мороженое с карамелью. И твой телефончик, красавчик.

— Телефончики закончились, но напротив есть магазин с клавиатурочками и чехольчиками.

Ривай раздражался все больше. Он предпочел бы кричать «Свободная касса!», чем отвечать на эти глупые подкаты.

Он глянул на часы — всего лишь начало двенадцатого, а эта толпа и не думала расходиться.

— Три чизбургера, две колы, картошку и пирожок с клубникой.

Ривай поднял глаза: Эрен стоял рядом с парнем выше него на голову. Друг, или кем он там являлся, снова по-свойски закинул Эрену руку на плечо.

— Говорю, все нормально, — сказал его друг, сжимая ладонь на его плече. — Всего пару часов. Я тебя бесплатно покормлю.

— Ты еще за прошлые три раза и две контрольные не рассчитался, — Эрен убрал его руку и вывернулся. Косо посмотрел на Ривая, втянул голову в плечи и сказал: — Пойду поищу свободный столик.

— Вот придурок, — сказал его друг, провожая спину Эрена. Он повернулся к Риваю.

Назвав сумму, Ривай сверлил друга взглядом, пытаясь понять, какие отношения их связывали. Но так и не пришел ни к чему. Да и очередь напирала, пришлось их осадить.

Через сорок минут толпа постепенно схлынула, и стало совсем пусто. Эрен сидел в самом дальнем углу за книжкой. На столике стоял поднос с обертками, использованными салфетками и стаканом колы.

— Мы скоро закрываемся, — к нему подошел уборщик, взял поднос и ушел.

Эрен встретился взглядом с Риваем, отвел глаза и вновь уставился в книгу.

— Эй, дружище, — Ривая резко обняли и навалились сбоку. Один из сменщиков любил близкий контакт, ему обязательно при разговоре нужно было всех трогать. Эта привычка бесила Ривая, и пришлось пару раз поговорить с этим любителем касаний. Помогло лишь на пару смен.

— Что?

Эрен и не думал уходить. Почему, интересно?

— Тут такое дело... Я обещал своей подружке пораньше прибежать, а мы только через полчаса закрываемся. Все же выходные, а потом праздники…

Близилось Рождество, и Ривай ненавидел это время года по нескольким причинам.

— Иди, я сам все закрою и проверю. — Риваю не в новинку было оставаться до самого конца и идти одному домой. 

Час спустя Ривай проверил все оборудование, выключил электрощит, хотя за шесть часов вряд ли что-то могло случиться, убедился, что все работники ушли. Он вернулся в зал и застал Эрена, который старательно вчитывался в книгу, несмотря на закрывающиеся глаза.

— Эрен, — позвал Ривай, — мы закрываемся.

Эрен подскочил, протер глаза, подавил зевок и растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Как закрываетесь? Вы же круглосуточно работаете. — Он посмотрел под ноги. — Я думал, вы единственные, кто в праздники...

Ривай вздохнул.

— Несколько праздничных дней мы все же отдыхаем дома по распоряжению администрации.

— А, ясно, — Эрен поник.

— Почему ты торчишь здесь?

— Так получилось, — кончики его ушей покраснели, и Ривай едва удержался, чтобы их не потрогать.

Видимо, его так называемый друг с подружкой заняли комнату, а Эрена выпроводили на улицу с благодарностями в понимании ситуации.

— И так получилось, что с тобой рассчитываются едой, — заключил Ривай. — Ты себе так желудок испортишь, ты в курсе?

Эрен вздохнул.

— Да, знаю. Но ни на что другое пока не хватает денег, — Эрен вяло улыбнулся и виновато посмотрел на Ривая.

Отведя глаза, Эрен принялся запихивать в потрепанный рюкзак вещи. 

— А почему к родителям не поехал? 

Эрен остановился на мгновение, мотнул головой и наконец закрыл рюкзак.

— Денег не хватило?

Эрен покачал головой, закинул рюкзак на плечо и обернулся к Риваю:

— Вас это не касается. До скорой встречи.

Эрен направился к двери.

— Я думал предложить тебе переночевать у меня, — сказал Ривай тихо, но Эрен его услышал.

Он обернулся, недоверчиво посмотрел на него, нахмурился.

— И что я буду должен? Отсосать? Подставить зад?

— Не мусорить и убирать за собой, — Ривай осмотрел пустующее помещение, подошел к стене и щелкнул выключателем. 

Все погрузилось в полутьму, которую разрушали неоновые гирлянды.

— Честно? — доверчиво спросил Эрен. Он продолжал стоять у самой двери. Видимо, у него, и правда, все плохо.

— Если ты ночью храпишь, я тебя сразу выставлю на улицу.

— Я не храплю! — Эрен замотал отрицательно головой. — И не хожу во сне. И одеяло не перетягиваю. Мне даже простынкой можно укрыться — я очень горячий.

Ривай улыбнулся. Эрен? Горячий? Охотно в это верилось.

— И по этой причине на тебе всегда легкая курточка и одна рубашка?

Ривай приблизился к нему и толкнул на выход. Эрен послушался. Он уцепился за предложение, но продолжал выпытывать, в чем мог крыться подвох.

— Не совсем, — Эрен замялся и вышел, придержав для Ривая дверь.

Морозная свежесть первые секунд тридцать действовала отрезвляюще, смывая запах и тепло помещения. Потом мороз пробрался до кожи, где и осел.

Ривай закрыл дверь на замок, включил сигнализацию и дождался, пока индикатор замигал красным.

— Идем. Я недалеко живу. Пару остановок.

— Ладно. — Эрен спрятал руки в карманы и побрел следом, отставая на полшага.

Пошел снег. Крупные хлопья в свете фонарей окрашивались яркими цветами, блестели и падали под ноги. Ривай извлек из кармана шапку и хотел уже натянуть на себя, но обернулся на Эрена. Тот, ссутулившись и сунув руки в рукава, пытался согреться. Он смотрел под ноги и едва не врезался в Ривая.

— Простите, я…

Сунув шапку под мышку, Ривай схватил ладонями лицо Эрена. Тот испуганно отпрыгнул с воплем «Что вы делаете?» Ривай молча протянул ему шапку, достал из карманов теплые перчатки, купленные еще в то время, когда Ривай гордо именовался офисным работником, и тоже протянул их Эрену.

— Бери, а то совсем замерзнешь. 

Развернулся и пошел дальше, не глядя на Эрена в его легкой курточке, украшенной бесполезным мехом. Сам же накинул на голову капюшон, чтобы не продуло уши и снег не набился в волосы.

— Спасибо, — услышал он запыхавшегося парнишку. — Не стоило этого делать.

— Может, мне стоило вышвырнуть тебя на улицу, чтобы ты окоченел в ближайшем парке? — бросил Ривай.

— Вы могли.

— Но не сделал, — добавил Ривай. Он посмотрел на Эрена, удовлетворенно кивнул его внешнему виду и продолжил путь.

Чувствовать напряжение с его стороны было правильно. Так Ривай хотя бы мог убедиться, что Эрен все еще с ним и негодование все так же бурлило в его венах. То, по чему Ривай, оказывается, скучал.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Ривай показал Эрену квартиру, объяснил где и что находится, дал чистое полотенце и постелил рядом с кроватью на полу. Эрен не сильно возражал. Он стоял у шкафа, топчась на месте, и только мешал.

— Извините, что доставил вам столько проблем, — повторил он. — Я не думал, что у вас однушка.

Едва они вошли в квартиру, Эрен на пороге снял шапку и перчатки и пристроил их на тумбочке, поблагодарив. Он с интересом все осматривал, стараясь побороть страх перед тем, что с ним могли сделать в незнакомом месте. Ривай старался не подливать масла в огонь его недоверчивости, поэтому как можно меньше разговаривал.

— Ты предпочел бы ночевать в парке, только чтобы дружка порадовать? — Ривай переоделся в домашнюю одежду и повернулся к Эрену. Кинул ему свои чистые штаны с футболкой и велел переодеться.

— Нет, я бы… — Эрен сник, прижимая вещи к груди.

— Именно, ты бы ничего не сделал. — Ривай расстелил кровать. Подумав, взял подушку и тоже отдал ее Эрену. — Голоден?

Эрен опустил голову и вежливо отказался.

— Слушай, если я проснусь ночью от пений твоего желудка, я тебя задушу и очень пожалею, что позвал переночевать. — Огромного труда стоило быть вежливым и выбирать выражения. Обычно Ривай не сдерживался.

— Вы на такого не тянете. Да и мы едва знакомы.

Эрен ошибался, но Ривай не хотел ничего объяснять — незачем портить мальчику жизнь и привязывать к воспоминаниям, которые он не помнил. Привязанность была только у Ривая, пусть у него же и остается.

— Ну да, подкармливать тебя целый месяц, как дворового кота, мне очень нравилось, — Ривай посмотрел на густо краснеющего Эрена, по лицу которого было видно: он хотел провалиться сквозь землю или минимум через семь этажей пола в подвал. Не только потому, что всю приносимую ночами еду брал и съедал, но и за правду.

— Я не хотел.

— Забей. — Ривай прошел мимо на кухню — все же чаем напоить не мешало бы. Эрен поймал его за рукав и тихо-тихо прошептал:

— Спасибо большое.

И эти слова стоили дороже всего, что было у Ривая в этой жизни.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Утром Ривай проснулся от холода. Теплое одеяло не спасало совершенно. Он приподнялся и выругался. Старая оконная рама вновь приоткрылась из-за сильного ветра и через нее задувало так, что на подоконнике собралась приличная горсть снега, а шторы намокли.

Ривай поднялся, прошлепал к окну, захлопнул его, развернулся и проглотил ругань. На полу спал Эрен, свернувшись калачиком от холода и в безуспешной попытке согреться. Даже с его горячностью были проблемы. А ведь раньше он мог переносить морозы в подвале и при этом не болеть. Ривай некстати вспомнил, как однажды Эрен взял в свои руки его замерзшую ладонь и держал ее до тех пор, пока та не согрелась. В его зеленых глазах сияло такое счастье, которое Ривай не посмел оборвать.

— Мда, — Ривай взлохматил волосы, зевнул и присел рядом с Эреном. Тронул его за плечо, тряхнул и, когда Эрен открыл глаза, сказал: — Перебирайся в мою кровать, там теплее, а я пойду работать на кухню.

Эрен хотел возразить, но Ривай уже поднялся. Подхватив домашнюю одежду, Ривай взял ноутбук, телефон и пошел заваривать чай.

Звонок раздался, когда Ривай только загрузил страницу новостей. Начальство предпочитало беспокоить его в редких случаях: Ривая не любили, пусть он и выполнял всю работу хорошо.

— У нас не вышел на работу Майк, — сразу же начала заведующая сменой. — Можешь подменить сегодня? По двойному тарифу оплачиваем. Плюс бонус в виде детского набора еды и игрушки на выбор домой.

— Мне эти наборы по одному месту. — Ривай вспомнил про Эрена в комнате: для него можно было бы взять. Но вряд ли Эрен останется ждать до вечера, пока Ривай вернется. 

— Ты наша единственная надежда.

— Премия за месяц — и я выхожу.

— Ладно.

Ривай допил чай и дожевал бутерброд. Он вырвал лист бумаги, написал записку, оставил запасные ключи рядом с дрыхнущим Эреном возле его очень старого телефона. И на всякий случай написал свой.

Эрен не похож на того человека, который будет грабить от отчаяния. С другой стороны, тащить из квартиры было нечего, кроме ноутбука и кофеварки, которой Ривай редко пользовался.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Праздничные и выходные дни это явно один из кругов ада. Ненормальные дети, суетящиеся мамаши, парочки, молодежь — нескончаемый поток мысленной брани угнетал Ривая. Настроение падало все ниже, несмотря на давно закончившуюся шкалу делений. Проще говоря, оно было в заднице.

За семь неполных часов у Ривая попросили номер телефона семь девушек, две женщины и один парень — явно на спор. Из-за бешеного потока людей, который не прерывался ни на минуту, Ривай ходил в туалет и пообедать по расписанию и по десять минут. Из-за того, что завтрак он не успел приготовить, пришлось перебиваться импровизированным бутербродом с сыром и зеленью и молочным коктейлем — единственным, что было возможно есть в этом быстропите, портящем желудок на раз.

После окончания смены Риваю вручили тот самый детский набор еды с игрушкой внутри. Ривай думал об Эрене и о том, что ему явно нравятся все эти яркие штуки. И только ради него Ривай позволил впихнуть себе в руки картонную коробку.

Дома непривычно горел свет и слышались посторонние звуки, пусть их было совсем немного. Эрен вышел его встречать. Он выглядел отдохнувшим, но то и дело отводил глаза. 

— Привет, — Ривай повесил куртку, разулся и, проходя мимо Эрена, вручил ему детский набор. — Это тебе.

— А, спасибо, — Эрен казался очень удивленным и переводил взгляд с коробки на Ривая и обратно. Он открыл было рот, но снова закрыл и нахмурился, прикусив нижнюю губу. 

— Ты хоть поел? — Ривай посмотрел на чистую тарелку и чашку, которые стояли на сушилке. Похвально.

— Да, спасибо большое, что…

— Придурок, — Ривай открыл холодильник. Он извлек мясо, овощи, сметану, достал из шкафчика макароны и разложил на столе. — Ты куда-нибудь спешишь?

Эрен покачал головой и еще больше сник. Его губы задрожали. А вот это плохой признак подступающей истерики. Вот только непонятно на какую тему.

— Эрен, — чуть громче положенного позвал Ривай и оперся о стол двумя ладонями. Он посмотрел на него, поймав взгляд непривычных глаз, и продолжил: — Я же написал тебе, что ты можешь уйти в любое время, только дверь надо хорошо запереть. Я тебя не держу. И не прошу денег и прочего дерьма за то, что делаю. Тебе нужна помощь?

Эрен опустил взгляд.

— Я ее даю. Безвозмездно. Пользуйся. Поэтому в рамках моей доброты предлагаю сварить нормальный ужин. Я на работе из-за этих гребаных мудаков с их дурацкими правилами «клиент-качество-чистота» сегодня почти ничего не ел.

Эрен кивнул, словно понимал, о чем идет речь. В его глазах стояли слезы. И это все еще грозило катастрофой.

Ривай сдался. Он вполне нормально относился к слезам, вот только в данный момент это слезы Эрена. А Эрен — это совсем другое дело. Он задевал те атрофированные струны дерьмовой души, которые реагировали только на него.

— Ладно, — Ривай целиком переключился на Эрена. — Какого хрена случилось?

Эрен сглотнул, вновь опустил голову, и его прорвало. Он заревел. Без истерик, без частых всхлипываний. Эрен закрыл ладонью рот и постарался издавать как можно меньше звуков. По его щекам текли крупные слезы. Потом он присел на пол, закрыл голову руками и затрясся от всхлипываний. 

Ривай растерялся. Он не знал, как поступить. Эрен никогда на его памяти так себя не вел. Эрен преодолевал препятствия, не ревел и уж тем более не показывал свои слабости. Возможно, раньше он старался соответствовать статусу капитана Ривая и быть рядом с ним достойным. А этот Эрен был забитым, растерянным и слабым. Загубленная жизнь дерьмовой жизнью. И можно не продолжать цепочку.

— Простите меня, — раздалось внезапно, когда Ривай шагнул к нему. Голос был сбивчивым, глухим и едва разборчивым из-за слез. — Простите, пожалуйста. Я не хотел… Я правда не хотел возвращаться… но мне некуда пойти…

— Ты о чем?

Эрен всхлипнул еще больше и руки на голове сжал еще крепче, едва не выдирая волосы с корнем. Худые коленки в потертых от долгой носки джинсах напряглись, а спину сотряс новый поток всхлипываний.

— Я правда... не хотел…

Ривай тихо вздохнул, сосчитал до семи — на большее не хватило выдержки, — и повторил свой вопрос.

— Я просто…

— Эрен, — Ривай все же присел, протянул руку и замер. Воспоминание о том, как он пытался остановить Эрена от необдуманного поступка, который повлек за собой множество проблем, было противным. Ривай все же пересилил себя и положил ладонь настоящему Эрену на плечо, погладил и ободряюще сжал. — Скажи нормально все как есть.

То ли спокойный голос, то ли ладонь подействовали, но Эрен постепенно затих. Когда истерика закончилась, Ривай разорвал прикосновение, чтобы не смущать мальчишку — ведь Эрен плохо знал Ривая.

— Утром я правда ушел, как и хотел, — Эрен говорил очень тихо, отчего шепот разрезал свистящими звуками тишину. — Собрал вещи, запер дверь — все как вы и просили… — Эрен замолк, и Риваю вновь пришлось вернуть ладонь на плечо и погладить, чтобы не дать начаться новому приступу.

— Продолжай. Все в порядке.

— А когда вернулся в съемную квартиру, мой… мой…

— Друг?

— Друг сказал, что я могу выметаться из нее, потому что там теперь живет его… его девушка. И я… я от неожиданности вернулся к вам… Простите, — Эрен вновь всхлипнул.

— Почему?

— Вы один, и… и… я не знаю, — Эрен замолчал. Он что-то обдумывал, а потом поднял голову, посмотрел покрасневшим заплаканными глазами на Ривая, словно искал в нем ответ. — Я правда не знаю… Простите…

На секунду в его глазах отразился страх, Эрен подскочил и торопливо затараторил:

— Я уйду. Правда, уйду, сейчас. Я вам мешаю, да? А вы мне не говорите об этом. Я всегда всем мешаю…

— Сядь!

Эрен заткнулся и послушно сел. Только глазищами испуганно хлопал, в которых отражалась мольба не выгонять. Однако нельзя ему поддаваться.

— Я понимаю, — проговорил Ривай, — вся эта студенческая хрень, самостоятельность и прочая лабуда. А вернуться к родителям не пробовал?

Плечи Эрена поникли. Он сжал ладони и тихо, но твердо ответил:

— Они погибли, когда мне было пятнадцать. Дом продали за долги. Остался месяц до моего дня рождения — и все, я свободный взрослый человек.

Многое начинало вставать на свои места.

— Простите, если мешаю, мне правда лучше уйти. Это же мои проблемы. Извините, что помешал вам.

Эрен развернулся и пошел в комнату. Он все еще шмыгал носом, и Ривай чувствовал, как Эрен сдерживается, чтобы не разреветься повторно.

Эрен сирота. Деньги ему выделяло государство, которых едва хватало на съем комнаты, а уж про еду и одежду и речи не шло. Эрен ходил в обносках, а расплачивались с ним за услуги едой, и так он прожил столько лет. А когда поступил в институт по блату, многие его терпеть не могли.

Даже в этой реальности Эрен остался сиротой. Не везло ему совсем. Ладно, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать.

Ривай последовал за Эреном, который уже собирал свои немногочисленные вещи. Учебники лежали на единственном столе вперемешку с потрепанными тетрадями, сломанными карандашами и погрызенными ручками.

— Ты что делаешь?

Эрен обернулся, посмотрел на Ривая, потом на свой старый заштопанный рюкзак и три книги, которые не успел впихнуть в него.

— Эм… Ухожу.

— Куда?

— Не знаю пока.

— Я тебя выгонял?

Эрен осторожно отрицательно качнул головой.

— Если хочешь — оставайся, я не против.

И пока Эрен обдумывал его предложение, Ривай вернулся на кухню, где сжал стол так крепко, что костяшки побелели и занемели. Что он творит? Этот Эрен — совершенно другой человек. Ривай — взрослый мужик, и поселившийся у него мальчик сулит множество проблем. Да Эрен его боится до усрачки! Конечно, он сбежит при первой возможности, но… но…

Это Эрен. И Ривай к нему привязан сильнее, чем к своей квартире, деньгам и ноутбуку с телефоном.

Сильнее, чем к своей никчемной жизни и былым заслугам.

И Эрену это знать незачем.

Они будут существовать отдельно друг от друга, в разных плоскостях и временных отрезках. И так проживут, пока Эрен не съедет куда-нибудь.

Сзади раздался тихий, но уверенный шепот:

— Спасибо большое. Я вам должен.

— Ничего ты мне не должен, — Ривай с трудом расцепил пальцы и принялся нарезать мясо. Он изо всех старался делать вид, что все порядке. — Будешь убирать, стирать, выносить мусор и все остальное.

— Хорошо.

— Никого не водить. Музыку громко не слушать. Не прыгать и не…

— Спасибо.

Ривай вздохнул, обернулся. Эрен обхватил себя руками, словно ему было очень холодно, смотрел в окно и выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным. Бившаяся внутри него буря, все это время не знавшая выхода, успокоилась.

— Спасибо вам большое уже за это. Я очень…

— Оставь свои благодарности на потом. Лучше помоги мне салат нарезать. Или ты вздумал той дрянью в коробке ужинать?

Наградив робкой улыбкой, Эрен ушел мыть руки.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Утром они собирались вместе. Эрен закинул в свой рюкзак оставшиеся после того разговора книги, парочку оставил. Поношенная одежда выглядела на нем обвисшими тряпками, хотя Ривай к ней впервые присмотрелся. И в этом он ходил на учебу каждый день? Зубную щетку пришлось одолжить — Ривай как раз недавно делал закупки, поэтому пара нераспечатанных у него нашлась.

— Завтрак на столе, — сказал Ривай, допивая кофе.

— А? — Эрен оторвался от своей тетрадки и растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Говорю: иди поешь.

— Но я…

Ривай наградил его таким взглядом, что Эрен заткнул все свои оправдания и пошел есть. Жевал он быстро, словно все сейчас отберут, поэтому пришлось напомнить об условиях совместного проживания. Это заметно сказалось в лучшую сторону.

— Вы до скольки работаете? — нарушил тишину Эрен, прожевав ложку каши.

— До вечера, если дополнительных смен не дадут, — Ривай пролистал на телефоне новости и просмотрел сообщения. — А что тебе надо?

— Нет, ничего.

Ривай вздохнул, еще раз окинул взглядом Эрена и цыкнул. Эрен вздрогнул и напрягся.

— Снимай свою чертову рубашку.

Эрен испуганно поднял голову.

— Она меня бесит. Сколько ей тысяч лет?

Эрен молчал, не понимая происходящего.

— Когда вернусь, чтобы она была в мусорке, понял?

Ривай поднялся и пошел в комнату. В шкафу он выбрал более-менее нормальную рубашку и вернулся с ней на кухню. Эрен продолжал сидеть и молчать.

— Держи. Переоденься в нее. Размер должен подойти.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и моя…

Но под взглядом Ривая все же сдался и разделся. Приняв рубашку, быстро в нее залез, словно ее могли передумать отдавать.

— Отлично. — Ривай развернулся и пошел в прихожую, на ходу добавляя: — Возьмешь мои шапку с перчатками. Увижу, как без них мерзнешь…

Можно было не договаривать. Эрен намек уловил.

Вышли они в одно время. Эрен постарался быстрее сбежать, Ривай же не торопился, только головой покачал вслед. Ну в самом деле, что такого сделал Ривай, чтобы сбегать от него?

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

На работе началась очередная проверка знаний и якобы повышение квалификации. Вызывали по два-три сотрудника, где задавали вопросы по «культуре общения с гостями» для проверки никому ненужной теории. Сотрудники нервничали, Риваю же было плевать. Когда Ривай устраивался, в рекламе зазывно стоял «Плавающий график подстроим под ваш режим». На деле ничего подобного: Ривай работал тогда, когда удобно нанимателю, но никак не самому Риваю. В принципе, учитывая, что Риваю было плевать на свой график, то его вполне все устраивало.

От комиссии Ривай вышел злым. Многочисленные вопросы вызывали в нем раздражение. Добили характеристики других сотрудников: «много ругается», «постоянно всем недоволен» и прочие неприятные, но весьма правдивые описания. Ему посоветовали работать над собой. Продержали больше часа. Естественно, смена давно закончилась, но Ривай не подавал вида, что куда-то спешит. Хотя высказать хотелось много всего и всем подряд.

Переодевшись, Ривай сдал смену. Он вышел в морозный вечер, освещенный уличными фонарями, светофорами и подсветкой зданий. Вдохнув полной грудью и прогоняя прилипчивый запах горячего масла, Ривай спустился с крыльца и столкнулся с Эреном. Тот явно ждал его. Спасибо, что был в перчатках и шапке, выданных накануне.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Эрен. — Я хотел вас попросить кое-что сделать.

Ривай приветливо кивнул.

— Мне надо забрать свои вещи, а один я не унесу за раз. — И поспешил добавить, словно Ривай уже отказался: — Там совсем немного.

— Идем.

Эрен пристроился рядом, изредка бросая взгляды на него.

— Какие у тебя отношения с твоим другом? — спросил Ривай, завязывая шарф плотнее. Ветер дул настолько сильный и колючий, что пришлось закрыть шарфом нос и рот.

— Отношения?.. — Эрен запнулся, косо посмотрел на Ривая. Поняв, что никакого объяснения и уточнений не будет, продолжил спокойнее: — Мы разошлись не очень хорошо. Его новая девушка все больше места занимала в квартире, а последние две недели вовсе прописалась там. Если я хотел сделать задания или выспаться, приходилось пить снотворное или сидеть у вас.

В общем, они попросту выжили Эрена.

— И раз месяц закончился, то… вот я и оказался с вами, — вздохнул Эрен, засунув руки в карманы. За его спиной болтался уже знакомый потрепанный рюкзак. Под его весом Эрен клонился к земле, словно тот давил своей неподъемной массой и проблемами.

— Ясно. Деньги хоть за оплату вернули?

Эрен буркнул едва слышное «нет», утонувшее в потоке машин.

Идти пришлось двадцать минут через многочисленные темные дворы, обходить стройку и пустырь, заваленный хламом. Девятиэтажное здание горело яркими окнами. Кое-где встречались мигающие гирлянды, неуместно красившие разноцветьем серость.

Эрен прошел мимо вахтерши, назвав свои данные и показав пропуск. Ривай следовал за ним. Квартира находилась на втором этаже. Эрен предварительно позвонил в дверь, провернул ключ и вошел, пропуская Ривая. Музыка ударила в уши. Под ногами валялись с десяток пар обуви, пара женских босоножек приткнулась в углу рядом с исхудавшим веником.

— Я быстро все соберу, — сказал Эрен и прошел по коридору в ближайшую дверь. Он толкнул ее несколько раз, но та не поддалась. Выбрав из связки нужный ключ, Эрен открыл замок. Послышался девчачий визг и ругань парня. Вернее, даже двух. Девчонка вскоре показалась в коридоре. Обмотав вокруг тела полотенце, она поспешно скрылась в ванной.

— Я же даже не забрал свои вещи, — послышался голос Эрен.

— Цыпа, твои вещи, мои вещи — у нас же все общее.

— Тебе вообще все надо забрать, а то у нас места мало. Забирай сейчас, или я все выкину на помойку, — добавил второй мужской голос.

— За этим и пришел, — зло бросил Эрен, — если вы свалите из моей комнаты. Я ее честно оплачивал, так что вас тут не должно быть, пока не съеду.

— А нас, считай, и нет. Мы на тебя посмотрим.

— Уйдите, — попросил Эрен. — И отдайте!

Ривай вошел в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда парни лежали на кровати — хорошо хоть в трусах, — и держали байку, которую Эрен пытался у них отобрать.

Комнатка была очень маленькой, едва помещались кровать, тумбочка и стол. О том, чтобы разместить что-то из мебели дополнительно и речи не шло — слишком узко и экономно. На единственном окне даже шторы не висели — оно выглядело обезображенным в своей потрепанной наготе из пожелтевшей облупившейся краски.

— А ты еще кто?! — вскочил один из парней. Ривай видел его с Эреном постоянно — тот обнимал и старался как можно чаще касаться Эрена, которому подобное не нравилось.

— Да явно новый дружок. Вот так и меняют старых товарищей на новых, а ты ничего и не знаешь, — прокомментировал второй, продолжая лежать на кровати. — Относишься с пониманием, комнату сдаешь, а в итоге плакала твоя любовь.

Покрасневший Эрен метнул на Ривая быстрый испуганный взгляд и отвернулся. Он собирал свои раскиданные по всей комнате учебники и запихивал в рюкзак, буквально трещавший по швам. Ривай не хотел его смущать, но все же сказал:

— Пошли прочь! Не мешайте ему освобождать комнату.

Те засмеялись.

— Слышал? Не мешать! Это кто кому еще мешает.

— Уж точно не я, — сказал Эрен, пытаясь поместить тетради в переполненный рюкзак.

— А вот это уже наглость, — парень, лежавший у стены, поднялся и направился к Эрену. — Я тебе по скидке сдал в аренду комнату, кормил, любил, защищал, и в итоге мешаю?

Эрен развернулся к нему. В его глазах горел вызов, напомнивший Риваю о том, каким быстрым Эрен был на подъем в прошлом, но остался таким лишь в воспоминаниях.

Эрен в ответ почти без замаха ударил уже бывшего друга по лицу. Из носа хлынула кровь, запачкав куртку Эрена. С воплями парень кинулся на обидчика, размахивая кулаками.

Ривай с вторым парнем кинулись разнимать дерущихся.

— И только попробуй что-нибудь вякнуть, чучело! — кричал парень, вырываясь из захвата друга. Он молотил в воздухе руками и ногами, пытаясь добраться до Эрена. — Отпусти меня! Я ему сейчас покажу… Сволочь!

Эрен же в руках Ривая тоже рвался навалять придурку и вертелся как уж на сковороде. Ривай уже и забыл, каким тот мог быть настырным. А ведь до этого на Эрена было больно смотреть: потрепанный и жалкий человек, с обидой на весь мир. А стоило разозлить — и настоящая натура доказывать собственную правоту вылезла.

Ривай улыбнулся. В Эрене все еще горел огонь, который так нравился ему.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

— Извините, — сказал Эрен, когда они подходили к дому.

— За что?

Два тяжелых пакета с учебниками и мелкими вещами оттягивали руки, превращая их в длинные веревки с грузами, болтавшиеся вдоль тела.

— Что сорвался. — Эрен шмыгнул носом. Он не смотрел на Ривая, устремив взгляд вперед. — Я обычно не такой.

— И какой же?

Риваю интересно было услышать, каким считал себя Эрен, и сравнить с собственными наблюдениями. И тем, что память сохранила с тех времен.

— Просто… Он меня достал. Давно мечтал заехать ему в нос. — Эрен улыбнулся, покосился на Ривая, и улыбка исчезла.

— Отвел душу?

— О да, — протянул Эрен, возвращая на лицо улыбку. — К тому же, я знал одну вещь.

Ривай открыл дверь подъезда и пропустил Эрена вперед.

— И что же ты знал? — спросил он, когда они поднялись по лестнице до нужного этажа, а Эрен все никак не спешил посвящать в подробности своего знания.

Эрен открыл входную дверь своим ключом, впустил Ривая и соизволил-таки поделиться:

— Я знал, что вы меня сможете остановить, если вдруг что-то выйдет из-под контроля.

Ривай не смог ему возразить. Потому что Эрен оказался чертовски прав в своих выводах.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Они долго привыкали к совместной жизни. Эрен сперва сторонился Ривая, но все же старался не быть напуганным котенком и выполнял все просьбы Ривая. Ривай же усердно учил Эрена заветам своей уборки, подкармливал рабочей едой и сильно не надоедал.

Вечера они проводили раздельно — Ривай отдал Эрену кухонный стол для занятий, иногда одалживал для работы ноутбук.

Спали они раздельно и так же, как в первый раз: Ривай на кровати, Эрен на полу рядом. С той лишь разницей, что теперь у Эрена были свои теплое одеяло и подушка. Предлагать перебраться на кровать Ривай не рисковал — Эрен мог послать и уйти, а этого не хотелось. Единственное исключение — ночные смены, во время которых Эрен мог спать со всеми удобствами на месте Ривая.

— Я дома, — сказал Ривай, захлопывая за собой дверь. Он стряхнул с куртки остатки подтаявшего снега, снял перчатки и положил их на край тумбочки. Разулся, снял верхнюю одежду и повесил на вешалку сушиться.

На кухне горел свет. Ривай зашел и увидел, как Эрен старательно печатает доклад.

— Обедал?

Эрен посмотрел на Ривая и его пальцы замерли. Он открыл рот и промолчал.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Ривай. Вполне привычная ситуация.

Эрен виновато опустил глаза:

— Все в порядке. Я могу и без еды обойтись.

Ривай вздохнул так тяжело, что Эрен замолк.

— Мы договорились, что ты ешь нормально.

Ривай поставил на плиту греться в кастрюльке воду. Он открыл верхние шкафчики, в которых хранились крупы и макароны. Подумал, что надо закупиться на неделе, и достал пачку спагетти.

— Будешь?

В памяти всплыло дурацкое воспоминание из прошлой жизни, когда Ривай предложил Эрену вина, но тот отказался ввиду своего возраста. Ривай похвалил Эрена и потрепал по голове, чувствуя жесткие пряди волос. Хозяйственным мылом мылись все — разведотряд не настолько располагал бюджетом, чтобы тратить его впустую. Ханджи постоянно ворчала, что слишком много денег уходит на чистящие средства.

— Да, спасибо, — Эрен так и не оторвался от экрана ноутбука.

— Отлично. — Ривай на автомате потрепал Эрена по голове и вышел.

Остановился он в комнате и только потом понял, что сделал. Он только что коснулся Эрена так, как раньше. Сделал то, что в этой жизни, здесь и сейчас, делать нельзя.

Вздохнув, Ривай помассировал переносицу. Он в первый раз так необдуманно поступил и нарушил личные границы. Нужно лучше себя и свои порывы, продиктованные старой памятью, контролировать.

Вернувшись на кухню и отметив, что Эрен поглощен работой, Ривай посолил воду и высыпал спагетти в кастрюлю.

Звуки нажимаемых клавиш остановились, отдавая комнату во власть бульканья воды. 

— Ривай, — тихо позвал Эрен.

— М?

— Могу я задать вопрос?

— Да.

Эрен повернул голову, встретился взглядом и задал неожиданный вопрос:

— Почему вы называете меня Эреном? Меня зовут совсем иначе.

Ривай не нашелся, что сказать. Он попытался вспомнить, сколько раз и когда называл Эрена Эреном? Это уже стало привычкой. Да, Эрен показывал свой паспорт, они вроде как официально познакомились тем же вечером, когда забрали вещи Эрена, но… если бы Ривай мог ответить на этот вопрос.

— Привычка, — сказал он в итоге. Ривай не хотел врать, поэтому ответил как есть. Если Эрен решит сбежать, что ж, так тому и быть.

— Я вам кого-то напоминаю? — продолжил допрос Эрен. — Вашего сына? Брата? Друга?..

Ривай покачал головой. Хотя был ли Эрен в те времена ему другом? Очень сложный вопрос. Ривай никогда над этим не задумывался с такой точки зрения.

Он усмехнулся и ответил слишком неопределенно:

— Надежду человечества и моего подчиненного.

Звучало еще глупее, чем в мыслях.

Эрен нахмурился, отчего брови сошлись к переносице, но взгляд не опускал. Серые глаза внимательно следили за ним. В памяти они были насыщенного зеленого цвета, сейчас же осталась только серость. Они словно напоминали Риваю, что сейчас все иначе: другие глаза, другие обстоятельства, другое имя, другая жизнь. Кругом одна лишь серость, которая в итоге сосредоточилась в глазах Эрена. А он смотрел ими, видавшими худшие стороны жизни, словно лез в душу и что-то искал в ответ.

— И каким был этот подчиненный?

— Упрямый, со своими идеалами, прямой как палка, но ответственный. И донельзя глупый временами.

Эрен улыбнулся:

— И чем же я напоминаю его? — он указал на лицо: — Своими глазами?

Ривай пропустил вздох, но совладал и ровно продолжил:

— Они были зелеными, как изумруд на солнце.

— А, вот как, — Эрен опустил лицо, смутившись. — Мне всегда говорили, что к моему разрезу глаз и форме лица подойдет зеленый цвет. Даже линзы предлагали носить, но…

— У тебя не было денег.

— Верно.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Ривай сам не ожидал, что предложит Эрену поменять цвет глаз. Это могло привести к катастрофе, но оставались еще волосы. С этим можно было справиться, если поменьше смотреть на Эрена.

— Не знаю, — Эрен пожал плечом. Он подошел к Риваю, взял у него из рук ложку и помешал в кастрюле спагетти. Потом вернул ее, наклонился и уменьшил огонь. — Просто, это же не мой цвет, тогда зачем такие трудности?

Он сел на место, продолжая смотреть на Ривая.

— И я не против.

— Против чего?

— Чтобы ты называл меня Эреном. Ты ведь в самый первый раз меня так назвал, когда стоял за кассой.

Ривай не нашелся с ответом.

Минус: Эрен все помнил, оказывается.

Плюс: только не прошлую жизнь.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Они стояли у витрины универсального магазина и смотрели, как огромная снежинка крутилась под настольными лампами. Три манекена, изображавших семью из отца, матери и ребенка, разыгрывали сцену вручения подарков. Маленькая елочка примостилась в самом углу на горке из подарков.

— Ужасно украшено, — прокомментировал Ривай.

— А мне нравится. Витрина должна привлекать, а не отталкивать пустотой.

— Все равно ужасно.

Эрен улыбнулся, толкнул его в бок, приглашая войти в высокие двери. Огромная масса людей входила и выходила, иногда потоки путались, создавая столпотворение и заторы.

— Не помню, чтобы соглашался на такое, — заметил Ривай.

Они сидели утром в свой общий выходной, и Эрен внезапно предложил сходить в магазин за новогодними украшениями. И это под самый Новый год.

— У тебя даже украшений нет.

— У меня есть голубая гирлянда, — возразил Ривай. По крайней мере, три года назад она точно была.

— Я ее не нашел.

— И поэтому сейчас предлагаешь за мои деньги купить елку, которая нужна тебе?

— Ну… — Эрен замолк, думая над вопросом. — Звучит, словно я заставляю тебя.

— Так и есть.

— Слишком прямолинейно, — улыбнулся Эрен.

Они вошли внутрь магазина, встретившего фоновыми рождественскими песенками, предновогодней суетой и духотой.

— Я хотел привнести немного уюта. Все же сегодня праздник.

— Странно, что ты об этом неделю назад не подумал.

— А что было неделю назад? — Увидев витрину с разноцветной яркой мишурой, новогодними шарами и искусственными елками, Эрен потянул именно к ней. — Рождество?

— Мой день рождения. Представляю, как бы ты тогда суетился.

— Твой… — Эрен растерялся. Риваю даже стыдно стало, что не сказал про него. — И ты не сказал? Постой, ты в этот день специально взял двойную смену!

Ривай разжал их руки, отошел на шаг и сказал:

— Выбирай, что хочешь. Я оплачу.

— Но… Это не одно и то же. Ты...

Ривай не слушал. Он не хотел разговаривать с Эреном по поводу своего дня рождения и всего остального. Этот день не знал ни прошлый Эрен, ни настоящий. И Ривай до конца не был уверен, хочет ли знать ответ.

Эрен слишком много места занял за короткое время. И это грозило стать большой проблемой. Вернее, уже ей стало, потому что Ривай привык к нему. И маленький страх, что он однажды вновь потеряет Эрена, притаился между прошлым и настоящим.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Вечером они сидели за кухонным столом, который вынесли в комнату. На нем стояло всего ничего: несколько салатов, горячая картошка, пакет сока и жареная курица. Две пачки мороженого лежали в морозилке на десерт. Выяснилось, что Эрен торты совсем не любил, зато от мороженого никогда не отказывался. Ривай уточнил насчет торта-мороженого, но Эрен многозначительно улыбнулся и промолчал.

Пока Ривай на кухне готовил, Эрен украсил комнату. Она действительно стала уютней и не такой одинокой «ночлежкой», как имела неосторожность охарактеризовать бывшая девушка. «Молодец», — похвалил Ривай и позвал Эрена помочь с нарезкой салатов.

Вместо телевизора у них стоял на кровати ноутбук. Висевшие на стене часы Ривай специально запустил ради такого дня. Ладно, Эрен спросил разрешения запустить, честно пообещав потом остановить. И разве мог Ривай отказать ему?

Разлив сок по стаканам, они чокнулись, пожелали друг другу счастья и здоровья и выпили. Ожидание поздравления от главы государства было нудным и скучным, поэтому Эрен предложил посмотреть пару сериалов. А заодно перебраться на кровать, где было намного удобнее, чем на стульях.

— Обещаю, фильм понравится.

— А куда делись обещания самого крутого сериала?

— Я передумал, — отмахнулся Эрен.

Они передвинули немного стол, уселись на кровать, касаясь друг друга плечами и ногами, и поставили на колени ноутбук.

— Я как раз скачал два фильма на выбор: боевик или мелодрама?

— Без разницы.

Эрен открыл папку с файлами, запустил фильм, и проигрыватель завис.

— Ну нет…

Он пытался несколько раз запускать то один фильм, то другой, но в итоге сдался.

— А может, сериал?

— Я только один скачал. «Изумрудный город».

Ривай попытался унять участившееся сердцебиение. Потому что опять выплыл на поверхность изумрудный цвет. Правда, сейчас им обладал город, но все же. Ривай ревностно считал, что изумрудными могут быть только глаза Эрена из прошлого. Но современность такова, что изумруд слыл весьма популярным цветом, и предъявлять на него права бессмысленно.

— Это где про желтый кирпич, отсутствие мозгов и говорящих животных?

— Ага. Он осовремененный, жестче и серьезнее. По крайней мере, так обещали в описании.

— Ты не смотрел?

— Нет. Когда? У меня много контрольных и лабораторных, к которым надо готовиться. Я серию в три захода смотрю, да и то, когда мне скучно и вы уходили в ночные смены.

Эрену было скучно, когда Ривай брал ночные смены? Они же едва знакомы.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Давайте смотреть!

Эрен включил серию, пытаясь выглядеть веселым. Вот только покрасневшие кончики ушей говорили о том, что он врет. Деталь, которая из прошлого перешла в настоящее и заняла свое место в образе Эрена.

Первые серии сериала оказались вполне неплохими. Тюрьма ведьмы откликнулась в душе Ривая болью: он чувствовал себя аналогичным образом. Вроде бы и находился в реальности, но все больше затягивало в болото прошлого, которому Ривай сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Он чувствовал, что вскоре сил не останется и придется попрощаться с Эреном. Причем, как из прошлого, так и из настоящего.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Проснулся Ривай от неудобной позы. На нем лежало что-то тяжелое, а перед глазами шла какая-то по счету серия «Изумрудного города».

Ривай приподнялся, и над ним замычали.

— Эрен, просыпайся.

Эрен поднялся с Ривая, потер глаза и обреченно сказал:

— Мы проспали.

— Ну да. — В первый и последний раз насладившись бедрами Эрена, на которые он сполз, когда заснул, Ривай выпрямился.

— Черт, спина болит.

— Я могу помассировать.

Ривай недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— Что? — с вызовом ответил Эрен, сверкая глазами в полумраке ноутбука и гирлянд. — Пусть мои руки недостаточно мягкие, но я как-то ходил на бесплатные курсы по массажу.

— Ты меня не разбудил, когда я заснул и упал, — Ривай встал на ноги и пару раз наклонился вперед и назад, разминая мышцы.

— Я скорректировал падение, — поправил Эрен. — И потом, я спрашивал, и ты не был против.

Ривай недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но Эрен выдержал взгляд. Совсем страх потерял.

— И что же спросил?

— «Хочешь ко мне на колени?», и ты сказал «Плевать». Не мог же я игнорировать твое редкое согласие.

Ривай все равно сомневался. Ну кто в здравом уме будет предлагать поспать на коленях взрослому мужчине? А потом в голове словно прояснилось: все эти обнимания, слова дружков Эрена и его неоднозначные ответы в начале. И прежде, чем вопрос был обдуман, вырвалось непрошеное:

— Эрен, ты гей?

Вся веселость покинула лицо Эрена. Он словно сдулся как воздушный шарик. Он сжал ладони в замок, прикусил нижнюю губу и подтянул колени к груди, а взгляд стал жестким.

— Это не ваше дело, — ровно ответил Эрен.

— Вот как, опять на «вы»? — мягко спросил Ривай.

— Я уйду, обещаю… Только не надо скандалов и прочего. Я тихо соберусь и вы даже не заметите, что я жил с вами…

— Эрен, — Ривай сел на кровать и положил ладонь на сцепленные пальцы. — Ты неправильно понял.

— А как я должен был понять?

Он не должен был этого делать, но мысли в кои-то веки совпали с желанием, высветив надпись «бинго». Было сложно сопротивляться.

Ривай потянул Эрена на себя и обнял. 

— Случайная догадка. Ничего более. Не волнуйся, я вполне нормально к геям отношусь.

— А как же все эти «Только не смотри на мою задницу», «Хватит пялиться на мой член»?

— Я такого не говорил.

— Значит, можно?

Ривай оторвался от Эрена, заглянул ему в лицо и уточнил:

— Тебя только эти части тела интересуют?

Эрен покраснел до кончиков ушей и сам обнял Ривая, скрывая лицо у него в районе ключиц. От его жаркого дыхания расползалась по телу толпа мурашек.

— Я не это имел в виду, — пробормотал глухо Эрен. — Совсем не это.

Ривай улыбнулся. Он гладил Эрена по волосам и думал, как жить дальше, если только что Эрен практически признался, что Ривай ему нравится.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Утром, когда они завтракали, Эрен неожиданно сделал подарок. В небольшом пакете, кое-как завернутом в праздничную яркую обертку, Ривай нашел шарф. Удивляло не само наличие денег у Эрена, а то, что тот решил сделать подарок. Они же ни о чем не договаривались, да и Эрен чаще вел себя тихо и спокойно. Откупался? Дань уважения? Ривай не понимал таких внезапных подарков.

Ладно, Ривай тоже сделал Эрену подарок.

— Черный шарф? — Ривай посмотрел на Эрена скептически. — Почему?

Эрен замялся:

— Сперва я увидел красный, потом синий, фиолетовый, коричневый. Но решил, что тебе подойдет именно черный.

Все, что помнил Ривай про связь Эрена и шарфы из прошлого, так это шарф Микасы, который Эрен ей подарил. Тот шарф был красным, а этот — черным. В этой реальности, здесь и сейчас, шарф достался Риваю, а не Микасе. Забавно, как все поменялось не только в цветах и именах.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Эрен, наклонившись вперед. — Не нравится?

Ривай отрицательно покачал головой.

— Все в порядке.

— Опять его вспоминаете? Вашего подчиненного?

— Не совсем.

Ривай отложил подарок, поднялся и подошел к шкафу. Из него он достал рюкзак и кинул Эрену.

— Это твой подарок.

— И почему я не удивлен, что он даже в бумагу не завернут? — риторически вздохнул Эрен. Он ощупывал рюкзак, проверял наличие карманов, работу молний и улыбался. — Мне нравится.

— Вот и отлично.

— Свой мне выбрасывать прямо сейчас? — уточнил Эрен и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Делай как хочешь.

Эрен засмеялся и Ривай невольно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что не порошок.

— А он здесь при чем?

— Ваши стандарты чистоты еще строже, чем ГОСТы. И я подумал, что если и дождусь от вас подарка, то хлорки или мыла.

Ривай никогда о таком сравнении не думал. Он убирал так, как считал нужным, чтобы ни одной пылинки. Как раньше. Возможно, из-за запаха ему могло казаться, что он вновь вернулся в то время из прошлого, когда Эрен чистил комнаты и старался сделать это на наивысший балл. Хотелось вернуться в ту атмосферу и жизнь. Ведь после уборки можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что Эрен рядом.

— Ты довольно неплохо справляешься с ними.

— Если бы не справился, ты бы меня выгнал.

И вновь Эрен улыбнулся.

Наглел на на глазах.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

О том, чтобы предпринимать шаги к сближению, Эрен вовсе не думал. Тот разговор забылся, и они продолжали жить, словно ничего не случилось. Уже больше месяца они проводили вместе вечера, иногда смотрели сериалы, если Эрену не нужно было готовиться к занятиям, и разговаривали о жизни. Эрен не касался запретной темы, Ривай разделял его выбор и молчал.

Иногда, когда за кассой не стояла толпа людей, Ривай думал о том, как можно назвать свои чувства к Эрену. Это определенно была не та любовь, которой обмениваются влюбленные. Это не было похоже на сиюминутное желание сделать предложение руки и сердца. Даже отдаленно не напоминало взаимодействие между любовниками, которые живут ради встреч и постели.

— Три колы, две большие картошки фри и один рожок.

Ривай пробил чек, собрал поднос с заказом и отдал клиенту.

Он всегда воспринимал Эрена как подчиненного, боевую — и самую важную, — единицу своей маленькой личной армии. Ривай считал своим долгом научить Эрена сражаться и думать головой, делать выбор и верить в его правильность. Конечно, это не мешало Риваю иногда выбивать дурь из головы Эрена, но это уже последствия, к которым Эрен научился быть готовым.

— Два милкшейка, две картошки большие и два пирожка с вишней.

Возможно, Эрен выбрал свой путь, которому и следовал сейчас?

— Ривай?

Ривай посмотрел на посетителя и моргнул. Перед ним стоял Эрен, взволнованно смотрел в лицо и пытался не улыбаться. Их разделяла всего лишь стойка с кассовым аппаратом. Совсем небольшое препятствие, которое можно преодолеть, перемахнув через него с легкостью.

— Ты мне дал время? — спросил Ривай вслух то, о чем думал. Он смотрел на пробитый заказ в двойном эквиваленте и хотел найти в зале того, с кем Эрен собрался это все съесть.

— На заказ? — неуверенно уточнил Эрен.

Рядом с Эреном никого не было. Столики в основном пустовали. И что-то совсем не было видно, чтобы Эрена кто-то ждал.

— И с кем ты хочешь это съесть?

— Ну, — протянул Эрен, внимательно следя за Риваем, — есть один человек. И ты его знаешь. Даже лучше меня.

Неужели кто-то с работы? Ривай оглянулся, но никто не спешил к Эрену.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты и кому может нравиться эта дрянь.

— Ну да, естественно не понимаешь, — кивнул Эрен.

— Так ты действительно все это будешь, или мне делать отмену? — Ривай не любил всех этих загадок, но иногда игру Эрена хотелось поддержать. В конце концов, от него не убудет. Да и то, что было тогда, уже давно прошло. Здесь и сейчас Ривай может сделать то, что он хочет. Верно?

— Делай отмену.

Ривай достал карточку, провел ей и, пока вводил код отмены, уточнил:

— Так что ты на самом деле хочешь?

— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на прогулку.

Пальцы промахнулись по клавиатуре, и в коде появилась лишняя цифра. Экран протестующе замигал красным и напомнил о неправильной последовательности цифр.

— Не делай мне под руку таких предложений, я на работе.

— А я свободен, — сказал Эрен. — И, насколько я помню, твоя смена скоро закончится.

Ривай хотел обозвать Эрена всеми нехорошими словами, которые знал, но в итоге выдохнул, сдавшись:

— Ладно.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Они шли вдоль набережной, утопающей в фонарях. Падал мокрый снег крупными хлопьями. На Эрене была шапка Ривая, а в руках — вишневый горячий пирожок, который Эрен с удовольствием уплетал. Он молчал, улыбался и хотел идти как можно ближе к Риваю.

Идиллия.

— Знаешь, — сказал Эрен, когда пирожок закончился, а обертка была смята в несколько раз. — Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя не два месяца, а словно всю жизнь.

Ривай промолчал. Он не хотел перебивать мысль Эрена, желая услышать ее до конца.

— Это похоже на надоевшего комара, который ночью летает вокруг тебя, ты бы и рад от него избавиться, но поймать его не можешь, как и игнорировать. И поэтому меня не отпускает чувство, что я с тобой был знаком.

Эрен выкинул обертку от пирожка и вытер ладони протянутой Риваем влажной салфеткой. Вместо того, чтобы надеть перчатки, Эрен стал близко к Риваю и просунул в его карман ладонь, переплетая пальцы с его.

— Не хочу сюда примешивать все эти «Я видел тебя во сне» и прочее. Я просто думаю, что хочу быть с тобой и дальше. Может, у нас не все получится, но я очень хотел бы попробовать.

— И чего же ты ждешь от отношений? — уточнил Ривай, уводя Эрена дальше.

— Не знаю. — Прежде, чем Ривай что-нибудь сказал, Эрен продолжил: — Но мне хочется сделать очень многое! Например, для начала будет неплохо спать в одной кровати, мыться вместе по утрам и тереть друг другу спину, а вечерами читать на ночь сказки.

— Исключено. Особенно второе, третье и четвертое.

Ривай представил себе совместное мытье, которое было похоже на марафон «успеть за 60 секунд». Эрен знал, что Ривай быстро моется, и даже пару раз шутил на эту тему, сравнивая быструю эякуляцию и водные процедуры по времени.

— Значит с первым ты согласен?

— Это лучше, чем все остальное.

Эрен победно улыбнулся.

— Отлично, я на это и рассчитывал. Если хочешь, чтобы выбрали именно то, что надо, дай на выбор то, что точно вычеркнут.

Ривай промолчал, чтобы Эрен почувствовал себя виноватым. Не сработало.

— Но я правда рад, что все так получилось.

— Ты мне еще в любви не признался, не спросил моего согласия на отношения, а уже всю жизнь распланировал наперед.

— Ты все равно не против, — уверенно сказал Эрен и толкнул Ривая в кучу снега.

Ривай упал, но потащил Эрена за собой. Он грохнулся на Ривая, явно отдавив все внутренности, отчего вырвался непроизвольный вздох.

— Ты слишком уверенный, — выдохнул Ривай ему в лицо. Они лежали друг на друге и смотрели в глаза: Эрен улыбался, а Ривай хмурился.

— Только рядом с тобой, — Эрен наклонился. Его губы оказались в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Ривая. Его дыхание облачком вырывалось и касалось кожи, пробегая по ней мурашками.

Ривай уже подался вперед за поцелуем, как Эрен ткнул пальцем между бровей и заявил:

— Перестань хмуриться, у тебя тут морщины, — и поднялся.

Ривай возмутился, не зная из-за чего больше: из-за того, что Эрен сказал не хмуриться, или из-за того, что не поцеловал. А он уже размечтался, напредставлял все и даже больше! И в итоге — ничего!

Поднявшись следом, раздосадованный Ривай отряхнул налипший снег. Его так легко обвели вокруг пальца.

На спину запрыгнул Эрен и повалил опять в ту же кучу.

— Эрен, хватит, я промокну.

— Я знаю, — весело сказал он. — Но я хотел сделать это давно.

— Извалять меня в снегу?

— И это тоже. — Эрен наклонился и быстро поцеловал. Отстранился и хотел уже было подняться, но Ривай был к этому готов. Он перехватил Эрена и обхватил его руками.

— Теперь не сбежишь, пакостник, — пригрозил Ривай. — Ты должен отвечать за свои поступки.

— Сдаюсь.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Их дыхание смешивалось, эмоции отражались в глазах друг друга.

— Домой? — спросил Эрен.

— Домой.

Эрен поднялся, протянул ладонь Риваю и помог встать. Они отряхнулись и пошли дальше.

Падал снег, окрашиваясь в цвет ночных фонарей и неоновой подсветки. Немногочисленные прохожие гуляли или спешили по своим делам. Кое-где дети уже лепили снеговиков. Ларьки с горячим кофе и свежей выпечкой зазывали приятными ароматами, от которых текли слюни.

Ривай впервые открыл для себя мир цвета, распустившийся многообразием с приходом Эрена. И за это стоило его благодарить.


End file.
